


Life was Weird, to say the least. (oof)

by Charionix



Series: (woah) hey there spider boy [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Instagram, Internet Famous, M/M, Multi, Other, Peter Parker Has Abs, Peter Parker has a Nice Ass, Punk Peter Parker, Series, Short One Shot, Smart Peter Parker, Social Media, strong Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: A much requested continuation to " Okay, hear me out. (Woah) "Picking up where we left off, with a college boy parker.What will happen next, will peters assets, be safe. Not whens theres a Canadian who likes to talk to himself around.





	Life was Weird, to say the least. (oof)

_ **Previously...** _

**' Early Graduation from Midtown School of Science and Technology '**

_He looked down at the letter and back at Mr Stark the shock on his face. He didn't know how to take it, leaving high school a year early._

_Doing his finals in a month over the end of summer and working full time with Mr Stark while taking classes on occasion at MIT. It was unbelievable. How was this his life? He didn't know what to do._

_But he knew if he took this opportunity he would be starting the rest of his life without the stress of college applications or finding a job. Honestly, it was like a dream to him that he wouldn't have to go through the stress he had grown up with seeing May get bounced from Hospital to hospital and Job to Job._

_When what his Parents, Both sets of them would say to this Amazing opportunity he had been given. He looked up at the man who had slowly become his Father Figure._

_One of the only people in the world he would trust with his family and friends and his life. His mouth was moving but no words came out. What was he supposed to do with this information? Where would his life go from here?_

  
_"Woah" Peter whispered in shock. "What Now?"_

** \---- first of the one-shots ---- **

"But Mr Stark? me in college how what why. How did you manage to get me out of school a year early?"  
Peter was shocked and in awe, he was excited working with Mr Stark Full time was his dream and no more flash would be fantastic, but what about Ned and Mj what would they do would they feel like he was betraying them to be a full-time superhero.

He was sure that they would hang out often but he felt like it would be wrong to finish without them buyout he couldn't pass up this opportunity to move forward with his life and get more free time and maybe actually expect.

Mr Starks offer to join the Avengers and be a full-time guy. Looking our for the little guy, that's what he did, but the power he would have as an avenger would make that job so much easier.

Or maybe he would just work in the bio labs and actually make money and get Aunt May a better place to live and make sure she didn't have to work again it was the least he could do after all she has done for him over the years working so many shifts at the hospital and travelling not even taking the time to mourn uncle bens death properly.

Because they knew that if she didn't get to work quickly then they would be out of a home and then what would they do? Peter has no idea honestly yes this is what he would do he was sorry to his friends but family came first and ben would be proud his parents would be happy he was following in their footsteps as a scientist and it meant that he could provide a better life for his family, what was left of it.  
He couldn't possibly say no.

These small conversations that keep changing his life in such drastic ways keep happening this the stings of fate where weaving him a spiderweb instead of a blanket but the spider was on drugs.

  
"Well kiddo I pulled a few strings, and so did Pep. So I take it that's a yes then?" Mr Stark looked at him, the man looked casual, happy, like despite the amount of work that it would have taken to do this that he wouldn't get mad at Peter.

**\----**

Doing your exams alone in a room in a university during the middle of summer while all of your friends are out of school having fun was weird, to say the least.

Ned and MJ had taken it surprisingly well demanding that despite not attending midtown he following year that he still had to see them all the damn time and if he didn't then he had to receive forfeits and punishments, Peter dong want to get his baby pictures leaked or get egged so he was not gonna pass up the times to see his friends after when they finish high school and he finished work

.  
He looked at them, knowing that they may grow apart, but he would try his best to not allow that to happen these where his friends he couldn't do that to them.

**\----**

Peters life after that was dramatic, to say the least, his internet popularity only increased after multiple outings with tony for lunch and dinner on the regular seeing him in the local coffee shops around the tower lead to articles about who is who's coffee order at Starbucks.

What does the stark protege spend his time on? Many claimed him to be the illegitimate son of the genius billionaire.

Well, The dates did match up. It was honestly very interesting for peter to see where the information was coming from matching updates in ways he would never have guessed it honestly made him question sometimes if that was the reason that tony was so nice to him if they have some secret genetic relation.

College was stressful at times but also surprisingly simple seeing as he was taking much fewer classes and half of the course was stuff that he had already gone over with Tony many times before or on his own when he was a kid which makes him, start to believe when Mr Stark told him that he wasn't using his full potential.

Yah see the problem with Peter now has a life outside of just high school is that both college and Tonys music takes and warped him into having the music and personality taste that stretched between the late 80s to the mid two thousand but none of this pop music unless you counted Rihanna always would he love Rihanna. No, he was talking records and heavy rock bands.

They slowly started to bleed into his Instagram and clothing style. The attitudes, the clothing, the colours and persona that all influence this heavy genre, had managed to make its way into the heart of the once nerdy, sweaters, button-ups and t-shirts only kid. He needed heavy music to quite the dull feeling in his brain of unknowing, about what he was doing and where his life was going.

The Internet had taken this as the fact that Peter was now a bad boy with it causing an influx in punks popping up within his following especially during the hype of the E-boy AND E-girl trend currently happening.

On this day a few weeks into the new term of college, Peter was half-clad in his spider suit which he had fallen asleep in with a pair of half-hazard put on some ripped black Jean a pair of cherry red Docs. As well as an unzipped black ACDC hoodie.

Rather than be late to this very important class which he definitely could not miss. He found himself scaling the building and crawling in through the open 5th-floor window into a full classroom just moments before the bell.

As the class stared along with the professor as spiderman - mask and all had just climbed through the window and then promptly sat in the assigned seat of one younger than typical student known as peter parker.

As the young superhero sighed after getting into the building of the new york university that was on loan to MIT for the students that couldn't travel, that had taken Tony a lot of money to achieve, but It meant that so many more students also got a chance to experience the high level of training MIT could offer without having to worry about moving to a different state something that was forever going to enhance the collective engineering future of New York.

Peter dragged off his mask, muttered the word "cosplay" and no one batted an eyelid the class went on as normal. he was naturally shocked at the utter lack of care that sleep-deprived coffee-fueled students and teachers in college were like, it was a extraordinary experience for the teen to see just how little they cared about what he did and who he was, just as the internet watched his moves and obsessed for his online persona, here in this biology class what was posted on how the effects of biology have on engineering and how the two can be combined.  
No one cared.

He was a part-time student after all barely there didn't live on campus no one cared about who he was or what he did, a few recognised him, he saw pictures being taken of him on the daily by his fellow students but not one of them complained about him being there much to his surprise.  
Somehow though, flash still managed to try to torment him by flooding his Instagram lives, and ruining the comment section for his posts, it was mostly flooded by other messages so he rarely saw them and many of his "fans" where quick to rip into him about the clear and apparent lies that flash was still sprouting about him. Because shortly it was clear he was not lying about having an internship.

And flash could mention as many times as he wants that Peter was just a nerd and shouldn't be popular but it was clear to a point that flash was just jealous and he ran out of things to bully Peter about given that he no longer attended midtown.

Life was Weird, to say the least. For Mr Parker, it was weirder. This man was showing up around campus. A stalker? Maybe. He looked at him from across the campus, Trying to hide his face but with Peter's enhanced eyesight he could see the lines of scars and seemingly burned skin hidden in the shadows under the hoodie that the man wore.  
Wade "batshit crazy Canadian" Wilson.

** \----- **

_Now when Wade was contacted to find out everything he could on one Peter. B. Parker._  
_He wasn't expecting to end up on a college campus trailing a teenager who's B in his name should stand for a Baby doll, not Benjamin._  
_How was this tiny human specimen of muscles the one that took down a stark plane and the vulture in nothing but PJ's He would never know but damn..._

_He thanked the Norse gods and Jesus Christ that he was at least legal and that Wadey boy and his boxes wouldn't and couldn't get into any trouble for like the rest of the internet in this word and others, being enchanted with those big brown eyes and baby curls._

_Not that he could help this of course. "Oh come on people look at him with those slim thick thighs wrapped in muscle, those smooth abs that you could use as a textbook example of an adonis._

_No human should be seen as adorable with a jawline that sharp is physically impossible._

**\--------**

"Hey, Mr stark? I think someones been following me."

Peter started looking up at Mr stark who was at the coffee machine as he devoured the pizza on the bench in front of him.

"It was probably just a weird stalker kid, a classmate maybe?"

The tired man looked over at the teenager, will sipping on the throat-melting coffee.

"Yeah your probably right, just another weirdo wanting to post pictures of me on the internet"

He wiped his cheese greased fingers on the paper towel on the counter and started scrolling through his phone, as always the sheer volume of notifications lagged it despite it being a fairly recent bit of stark tech, that didn't mean that the apps could handle the influx.

It was odd for him to think that this time last year he was honestly a nobody. But now be could post a silly video of himself with a shitty caption and he would be praised as a god, honestly if it wasn't for an absolutely horrible strain on his mental health that he had to be aware of himself how he looked and acted and eat at all times he would probably enjoy the process a lot more.

With people having him as their icon, for fan accounts and for shitposts, it was weird that all over America and hell even parts of Europe he was always on someone's computer screen no matter the time of day, people would wake up and look at his face, his social media would be checked and loaded before their friends.

They would scream and get excited when he liked a photo or interacted with, them and honestly peter loved it that he could make so many people happy with the smallest action just for being himself not for being and a superhero, but despite the joys of online media, it could never put place to the real thing swing through the city saving real lives making people happy in the flesh.

He would never have imagined this life for himself in all of his daydreams. Or hell, maybe he could.

_ **The world was a strange place.** _


End file.
